ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Villains United Part 2
Villains United Part 2 is twenty-eighth episode of Carl 10: Altermaverse. Previously... Carl(Narrator):(crazy voice)Previously,on Carl 10! Feedback(Carl):Burning?Peheh.(turns around and shocks)What the...?Where did the coward go?This is weird.(suddenly all villains unite in front of him)Whaaa...? Dr.Frank:I am sure you didn't see this coming! Feedback(Carl):(reverts back)Frank,Arkickson,3 Trio,Enderfee,Dr.Psycho,Quinn...Uhh,and two creepy guys?Peh. Slenderfreak(Carl):Now i should show you something really scary!(rips his skin off his face(Not shown)) Plot Dr.Frank:(shocking)What the hell are you?! Slenderfreak(Carl):Now?The ugliest thing in the universe.(xD) Dr.Frank:(turns white and falls on floor) Slenderfreak(Carl):Well that was easy.(reverts back)Now to get the others! ''While... Diamondhead(SsS):So where's Carl again? Clover:Do i look like a GPS to you? Diamondhead(SsS):(-_-)No.You look like an naughty girl.(smiles) Clover:(-_-;blushes) Diamondhead(SsS):Another wave. Clover:Waves in a sewer? Sam:Enough! Diamondhead(SsS):But it's coming from the back so i might do this the right way.You two run! Clover:Uh,okay? Diamondhead(SsS):(transforms)Bloxx!(builds a wall) Clover:(while running)This one has a Rubixo ripoff. Bloxx(SsS):I can't hold it anymore!(transforms)Goop?Oh hell naw!(transforms)Pesky Dust?Aah!(water flushes away) Clover:Huh?(looks at the wave coming)OH darn. Pesky Dust(SsS):Ugh!(transforms)No not Heatblast!(transforms)NRG?Good.(starts turning water into steam) Clover:Uh-oh.Dead end. ''Back at Carl Carl:(rotating Xtratrix)He took some modes.But still all aliens are in.(hears a strange voice)Huh? Voltereus:(shows up)Carl Shennyson?Is that you?(grabs Carl and holds him in the air) Carl:Woah,dude.(slaps Xtratrix)Echo Echo!(screams sonic waves into Voltereus's face and hops down)Galvanic Mechamorph?This is gonna be interesting. Voltereus:Give me the Xtratrix! Echo Echo(Carl):Uh,no.(runs away) Voltereus:(running after Carl)You can't escape me,Human! Carl:(reverts back form Echo Echo)Oh no?(transforms and disappears) Voltereus:(shocked)W-where did he go? Carl:(appears on an car rental)Good place to hide.Acctually,i have no idea what i have turned into when teleporting here. Water comes out from an sewer entrance Carl:Huh? Clover-SsS-Sam:(fly out of it) Carl:There you three are! SsS:Oh Carl!Where were you? Carl:Villains striking again.I have to find some spinach!(transforms)TentPack!(duplicates two times) TentPack(Carl)-TentPack 1-TentPack 2:Let's go!(all three of them start searching the cars) TentPack(Carl):(searching in an motor home)No.No.No.No.NO!(opens a fridge and finds an unopened spinach can)Gotcha!(takes it and flys out)Found it! SsS:Woohoo!(TentPacks merge together) TentPack(Carl):(preparing to eat spinach,but Voltereus appears and grabs him)Hey!(absorbs the spinach can)I'll eat it later.(smiles trickly) Voltereus:(grabs Xtratrix symbol)Mine! TentPack(Carl):Aah!(yellow lines appear on him and Xtratrix dettaches) Voltereus:(holds the Xtratrix symbol and throws TentPack on floor)Yes!(hears strange sounds and turns around)Huh? TentPack body:(starts cracking and chewing sounds can be heared) Voltereus:He tricked me! TentPack body:(Carl breaks out of it) Carl:(holding a opened spinach can)As a matter of fact,yes,i tricked you.(flys and kicks Voltereus in the face) Voltereus:(regenerating his face)What is that seed you use to become so strong?! Carl:Spinach.(eats more of spinach and punches Voltereus in the face) Voltereus:(regenerates his face)I can't keep doing this whole day! Carl:Well i can.(kicks Voltereus three times in the face and takes the Xtratrix)So now stay away from me!(smiles and puts on the Xtratrix and it beeps)Huh? Xtratrix:Epic fail has occurred and we lost some of your info.Please identify yourself. Carl:My name is Charlie Raphael Shennyson.(Xtratrix beeps)I live in Bellhood,Canada,but i am originally from Croatia.(Xtratrix beeps)I can turn Super Saiyan from 1 to 8,and...(Voltereus gets up and shoots a rocket missile on Carl)Aah!(hops in the air)And...I am arachnophobic!(Xtratrix beeps) Xtratrix:Identity confirmed.Thank you.(Carl falls on ground) Carl:Anybody has spinach? Clover:Hey i found some!(running to Carl with an spinach can) Voltereus:No!(stretches his arm and takes the spinach can)Not this time!(shocks and falls on floor) AmpFibian(SsS):I have some tricks,too,ya'know?(smiles)Eat it fast! Carl:With pleasure.(takes the can;squeezes it and it opens) AmpFibian(SsS)-Clover-Sam:You can... Carl:So?(Voltereus stands up and prepares to grab Carl) SsS:(reverts back)Watch out,you idiot! Carl:What?? Voltereus:(grabs Carl and holds him in the air)This! Carl:You got annoying more than Dr.Frank.(eats spinach and every part of his body becomes stronger)Still can't keep up? Voltereus:Ah,forget about it.(puts Carl down) Carl:You acctually give up?You met me,like 20 minutes ago! Voltereus:Who says i was giving up?(takes out a mini phone)I need backup!Now! Carl:Not good. Arkickson and Dr.Frank appear by Voltereus Dr.Frank:Well,Shennyson?Surprised?(activates his glove)Now let's see can you use your trix! Carl:Um,wha...(looks at Xtratrix) Xtratrix:Error.Error.Error.(shuts down and stops glowing) Carl:What did you...? Xtratrix:(blue screen of death shows on the interface) Carl:Oh no you don't!(takes a spinach can)Time for something i haven't shown anyone.ANYONE.Neither my best friends.(Clover shocks) Dr.Frank:Pfft,and that is? Carl:(squeezes the can of spinach and it opens;spinach flies right into Carl's mouth)Oh you'll see.(swallows spinach and green aura flushes out of him)This,+ my aliens,will be unstoppable!(smiles trickly)Now!(hair turns green and grows) Voltereus:Oh no you won't!(grabs Carl and absorbs him) Carl:(in the Voltereus's body;aura gone)Darnit!(Xtratrix glows yellow)What? Xtratrix:Type of this Galvanic Mechamorph's skin is similair to your lost Liquamorph species.The alien is re-constructing. Carl:Yay!(transformation starts;Carl's face slowly turns black) Voltereus:(talking to Dr.Frank)Yea,i am pretty sure i killed...(blue light breaks out of his stomach)him? TentPack(Carl):(comes out of the stomach)Hey everyone!Did'ya miss me? Voltereus:(regenerates and comes to Carl)No we didn't!(grabs Carl as he tries to absorb him again) TentPack(Carl):Nah.(transforms)Greantic!(grows massivly) Voltereus:WHAT THE?!(shocks) Greantic(Carl):Heh. SsS:Nice. Greantic(Carl):(Dr.Frank shoots blasts at Carl;Carl absorbs them)A-a! Dr.Frank:Darnit! Greantic(Carl):(glows multicolorish)TentPack is nothing for Greantic! Dr.Frank:We need more backup! Arkickson:Then call your daughter. Dr.Frank:How the heck did you know i have a daughter?! Arkickson:I read your Secret Villain File. Dr.Frank:Goddammit!But she is an excellent fighter,i don't doubt it! Arkickson:Just call her! Dr.Frank:What about the others?! Arkickson:Well...(scene changes) Intergalactic Bar Enderfee:(drinking rootbeer;to 3 Trio Boss)This was like,so worthy! Back to the main Dr.Frank:WHAT?! Arkickson:Well it's not my fault,living facepaint! Dr.Frank:Ah.Nevermind.I think we can do this. Greantic(Carl):Can we do this quickly?I am kinda hungry. SsS:Yea,you're always hungry.What now,pizza with spinach sauce?! Greantic(Carl):YUM.(SsS facepalms)So? Dr.Frank:That's it.This time i'll let you go!But the next time we meet,you are dead.(smiles) Arkickson-Voltereus:Did you just...GAVE UP?! Dr.Frank:Yea,and?But just this once! Arkickson:(kicks Dr.Frank and he falls on Greantic's foot)If you are a real villain,you wouldn't gave up! Dr.Frank:You know you are nothing without me. Voltereus:Shut up both of you!I agree with Frankie,so we let go this time. Arkickson:(being lifted up by Voltereus)You got lucky this time kid! Greantic(Carl):So...Bye now!(transforms and flies away) Dr.Frank:(smiles)We will have a revenge.Right on the special day.Tuesday.(laughs evily) Episode ends with Dr.Frank laughing evily. Characters Main Characters *Carl *Clover *SsS *Sam Villains *Voltereus *Dr.Frank *Arkickson Aliens Used By Carl *Feedback(flashback) *Slenderfreak *Echo Echo *TentPack(2x) *Greantic By SsS *Diamondhead *Bloxx *Goop *Pesky Dust *Amphibian Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes